1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inkjet head used for an inkjet recording apparatus that ejects ink onto a recording medium to perform printing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is an inkjet head constructed such that ink supplied from an ink tank to a manifold is distributed to plural pressure chambers, and pulse-like pressures are selectively applied to these plural pressure chambers so that ink is ejected from nozzles communicating with the pressure chambers. In such an inkjet head, a flow path unit including pressure chambers, manifolds, nozzles or ink flow paths for connecting these is constructed by laminating plural plates having openings and holes for forming the pressure chambers and the like.
The plural plates constituting the flow path unit are generally bonded by adhesive and are laminated to each other. When two plates are bonded to each other by applying adhesive to one surface of each of the plates, in order to prevent the surplus adhesive from flowing into openings or holes formed in each of the plates, there has been proposed that escape grooves for escaping the surplus adhesive are formed in the peripheries of the openings or holes (see, for example, JP-A-2002-96477 (FIG. 4)). That is, in the plural plates constituting the flow path unit, the plural escape grooves are formed around each of pressure chambers, manifolds, communication holes for communicating the pressure chambers and the nozzles, and through-holes for communicating the pressure chambers and the manifolds. All of these escape grooves are formed in a bonded area of each of the plates in which the adhesive is directly applied and which is bonded to another plate.